


When Reality Catches You (It Hits Hard)

by manwithaminivan



Series: moving on [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, F/F, With a sort of happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manwithaminivan/pseuds/manwithaminivan
Summary: Being hit by a bus is traumatizing, but it also helps you realize things.(or Regina's POV)tw // bus crash, mentions of weight gain, meds
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: moving on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929634
Kudos: 18





	When Reality Catches You (It Hits Hard)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! I've been in a major slump because of school so I figured I'd just write Regina's POV of this fic.

Regina stormed away, her mind racing with thoughts. Janis was behind this as well? The weight gain, Aaron finding out? It was all her plan!? Cady’s voice was calling out behind her and she tried her best to not listen but her pride overcame her. She stopped in the middle of the road and turned around.

“You know what they say about you?” She took a breath, “They say you’re a jungle freak who’s just a less hot version of me!”

“Regina..” Cady stood on the sidewalk, a look of who even knows on her face.

She clenched her fists and groaned as the sound of girls cheering Janis! Janis! Janis! moved closer. “So why don’t you take your fake apology and shove it up your-”

_ Bam. _

Before she could even finish her insult she’s on the ground, her ears ringing. Did she seriously get hit by something? Her vision blurred in and out as screams started sounding. A figure came down next to her and an all too familiar voice spoke. She could barely make out the words, just ‘Reggie’ and ‘fine’. She knew it was Janis. Janis who was probably getting stared at by kids.

Her eyes moved slowly towards the brunette who was so clearly trying to bite back tears. It was nice. Memories of them together flashed through Regina’s mind. Good and bad. Times when they snuck around at night, getting together for small dates. And times when Regina laughed at Janis being called awful names even though it made her feel sick. She couldn’t even bring herself to stop it. Janis’s face was replaced with Gretchen and Karen’s before she blacked out.

\--- 

“We expect her to make a recovery, Ms. George. But she will have to undergo grueling physical therapy and will be left with horrible back pain.”

Regina laid still in her hospital bed as her mother and the doctor continued to converse. She looked to her side to see the piles of get well soon cards and balloons, all of them shallow. None of them were from the one person she wanted one from.

Her mother walked back as the doctor left, she sat in the empty chair and sighed, smiling to Regina softly. “So, you’re going to be in the spinal halo for another 6 weeks.” 

This made her want to cry. She had been in the hospital for barely three days and she already felt like pulling her hair out. There was nothing to do, just doctors every hour and medicine after medicine. She bit the inside of her cheek as her mother took her hand, squeezing it softly.

“You okay, baby?”

“Has…” she paused, did she really want to ask this? Did she even want to see her? What would she even say... “Has Janis been in?”

Her mother’s face dropped slightly as she shook her head, “No, honey.”

“Oh.”

There was a long silence. Regina’s actions hadn’t only affected her and Janis’s relationship. It had affected their mothers. They used to be best friends but then Regina outed Janis and… well Mrs. Sarkisian was all too unhappy. 

“Do you want me to call her?”

Regina sighed, her voice becoming slightly rushed, “No. No. Don’t bother her. Sorry.”

\---

It had been a week and Regina was still in the hospital. Medicine was keeping her in not as much pain but it barely left time for her to be awake. Now she was sitting on the edge of her bed after a walk around the hospital, her back aching as she gripped the sheets. Her mother had left to go to work, sadly she couldn’t stay.

A small tap on the door came and Regina looked up best as she could. Her heart nearly sank as she saw who it was. Janis. 

Janis in her signature painted jacket. Janis with tear stains on her cheeks that she obviously tried to hide. Janis who had caused all of this.

“I was wondering when you’d visit me.” She smiled slightly, feeling her heartbeat speed up.

“Sorry, I thought you would be mad at me.” Regina followed Janis as she moved across the room and to the seat across from her.

She was mad. She wanted to scream at Janis, tell her that she was crying every night over the weight gain. But she didn’t. Because she knew Janis had her reasons and a lot of them were valid.

“I was at first… Hearing your speech about how it was you was..” She laughs softly, almost as a way to not cry. “was shocking, to say the least.”

Janis is almost entirely still, besides her fingers twitching ever so slightly. She sighs, “I know.”

Regina doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t know what to do. “How could you, Jan?” The words come out far more hurtful than she wanted them to. 

“I- I don’t know.”

She knows that’s a lie. She knows why Janis did this… And she doesn’t blame her. In her mind she deserved it, she had the option to end Janis’s torment yet she chose her position over.

“You know I died for fifteen seconds? Yeah, a whole fifteen seconds I wasn’t there anymore and it was… nice.” The words shock even herself. She had struggled with things for a long time, yet talking about it was something else.

“Regina, I don’t know what to say.”

“I knew that we could never really get past what I did in 8th grade.” Her voice picks up slightly. “No amount of apologies or late night talks could ever take back what I did. Because we still weren’t fine, no one knew I had apologized… it made it null and void.”

Janis adjusts herself, “It’s not that! I didn’t do it because of that.”

“Then what was it?! What was it…” Her entire demeanor has shifted at this point, she doesn’t mean it to but it does. She’s straight back to the Ice Queen she was. “There was a reason and we both know what it was.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I know.”

This was horrible. That’s all she could think. Her back hurt worse and her heart ached with a pain she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“I still care about you, Reggie.” Janis’s voice was soft and she was so clearly fighting off breaking down right there. She always was able to show her emotions better than the blonde.

Regina smiled slightly, “I care about you too, Jan, but this wasn’t healthy. Me asking you to hide us wasn’t okay, me not stopping the bullying wasn’t okay. We were just filling the void.”

“But-”

“Janis… we’re over.”

It was the right decision. Deep down they both knew that. Deep down they both knew that if they didn’t end it neither of them would ever be okay. They would just get worse.

“Thanks for coming to see me.”

The brunette stood and nodded, shoving her hands in her pockets before leaving. Regina sighed and a tear fell down her cheek, followed by tons more. Her mother came back in after Janis left, but didn’t come in. She just closed the door, leaving Regina crying on the edge of her bed. Just like 8th grade all over again.

\----

The hospital days all blended together until 5 weeks later she was finally home. It was the day of Spring Fling and sadly she was still in the halo. She sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. Slowly she was finally coming to terms with her body, she had worked out as much as possible but her back injury made it very difficult. But still, she was ready. Ready to face whatever may come.

\----

She sighed as she walked out of the bathroom stall, stopping when she sees Cady standing there. Cady smiles slightly as Regina comes to the mirror adjusting her makeup.

“Regina…”

“Cady.”

“How are you doing?”

She smiles slightly, “Well, I’m high on pain meds so, I guess you could say I’m doing okay.”

Cady’s face dropped slightly, “I’m sorry, Regina.”

“Don’t be. Not your fault.”

“But-”

She sighed and turned to the girl, her eyes still somehow field with that new girl wonder she had on the first day. “Listen, Cady. Life is unpredictable. I learned that when I was hit by a bus and almost died. So apologizing for things that were not your fault and dwelling on them will only bring you down”

Cady’s face morphs into something of confusion and Regina rolls her eyes playfully, sticking her lipstick back in her bag. “And I know this makes zero sense but the meds are really getting to me…. So I guess what I’m trying to say is. Don’t apologize for being a boss. You did what you had to do. I respect you for it.”

She blows a kiss to the girl as she leaves, walking onto the dance floor to mingle. Gretchen and Karen are very touchy-touchy and she raises an eyebrow to it but only gets blushes and giggles in response. She excepts it but makes a mental note. Eventually, Duvall comes to the stage and announces Shane Oman as King.

His dopey smile makes her smile as the crown is placed on his face and he does a fake bow, dropping to the back of the stage. Then Duvall comes back, “And your Spring Fling Queen is… Cady Heron!”

The crowd only gives some scattered applause as Cady walks up. She sighs as the crown is placed on her and Regina laughs slightly at the sight of the Spring Fling Queen in a lettermen’s jacket and jeans. It was strange seeing someone else as the Queen. It’s been Regina’s role since freshman year, but yet she feels a sense of completeness.

Cady continues on and on about everyone being beautiful and Regina finds herself scanning the crowd. Her eyes meet with Janis’s who looks absolutely adorable in matching suits with Damian. She smiles slightly and shoots her the best wink she can, which she’s sure looks completely idiotic. But Janis smiles back.

Her mind goes a bit fuzzy staring at Janis but she adjusts herself. Listening to the final part of Cady’s speech. “We’re all stars.” 

Maybe being queen bee wasn’t all that. Maybe life had more to offer than crowns, power, and being feared. Maybe it was about true connections… her eyes wander back to Janis and she sighs… maybe it’s about friendships.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. Definetely not my best but I wanted to break my writers block so it'll do.
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos or comment, you have no clue how much they actually make my entire day.
> 
> As always my tumblr is @manwithaminivan.  
> (I will like 100% write your prompt if u send one, it may take a bit but i will. Also ask me questions if you want.)


End file.
